projectlokifandomcom-20200214-history
Wealth
Wealth is relative. A middle-class American lives in more luxury than a medieval king, though he may have fewer gold coins in his basement. It all depends on the game world – see Tech Level and Starting Wealth (p. 27). In most worlds, the range of standard starting wealth and income is relatively great, and your skills determine your job and income. Personal wealth is rated in “wealth levels.” A level of “Average” costs no points, and lets you support an average lifestyle for your game world. The rest of these rules apply if you are unusually poor or wealthy, have a source of income that does not require you to work, or are in debt. Wealth Variable Above-average Wealth is an advantage; it means you start with two or more times the average starting wealth of your game world. Below-average Wealth is a disadvantage; it means you start with only a fraction of average starting wealth. The precise meaning of each wealth level in a particular game world will be defined in the associated worldbook. Dead Broke You have no job, no source of income, no money, and no property other than the clothes you are wearing. Either you are unable to work or there are no jobs to be found. -25 points. Poor Your starting wealth is only 1/5 of the average for your society. Some jobs are not available to you, and no job you find pays very well. -15 points. Struggling Your starting wealth is only 1/2 of the average for your society. Any job is open to you (you can be a Struggling doctor or movie actor), but you don’t earn much. This is appropriate if you are, for instance, a 21st-century student. -10 points. Average The default wealth level, as explained above. 0 points. Comfortable You work for a living, but your lifestyle is better than most. Your starting wealth is twice the average. 10 points. Wealthy Your starting wealth is five times average; you live very well indeed. 20 points. Very Wealthy Your starting wealth is 20 times the average. 30 points. Filthy Rich Your starting wealth is 100 times average. You can buy almost anything you want without considering the cost. 50 points. Multimillionaire “Filthy rich” doesn’t even begin to describe your wealth! For every 25 points you spend beyond the 50 points to be Filthy Rich, increase your starting wealth by another factor of 10: Multimillionaire 1 costs 75 points and gives 1,000 times average starting wealth, Multimillionaire 2 costs 100 points gives 10,000 times starting wealth, and so on. 50 points +25 points/level of Multimillionaire. Independent Income 1 point/level You have a source of income that does not require you to work: stock portfolio, trust fund, rental property, royalties, pension, etc. Your monthly income is 1% of your starting wealth (adjusted for wealth level) per level of this trait, to a maximum of 20%. If your income derives from investments, you need not specify their value; this trait assumes that you cannot or will not invade your capital. This trait is unrelated to wealth level. A Filthy Rich heiress has Independent Income . . . but so do an Average pensioner and a Poor welfare recipient. Independent Income most often means your occupation is something like dilettante, retiree, or welfare recipient – not an actual “job.”However, you can have Independent Income and a job; just add the income from both sources. If you are wealthy, this allows you to work less than full time (e.g., 10 hours per week instead of 40, for 1/4 the usual salary) and still make a good living. Debt -1 point/level You owe money. This could represent a loan, back taxes, child support, or alimony . . . or “hush money” paid to blackmailers . . . or “protection money” extorted by gangsters. You must make a monthly payment equal to 1% of your starting wealth (adjusted for wealth level) per level of this trait, to a maximum of 20%. Debt can accompany any wealth level above Dead Broke; plenty of multimillionaires owe significant amounts of money! Your monthly payment is deducted from your monthly earnings at your job. If your job cannot cover your Debt, you have to pay out of your cash reserves, take a second job, or steal. If you cannot pay – or choose not to pay – there will be trouble. For bank loans, this means repossession of your worldly goods. For alimony, child support, fines, or taxes, this means a court date. And if you owe money to the mob, you might end up being strong-armed into criminal activities . . . or staring down the barrel of a shotgun. It is assumed that you cannot easily rid yourself of this obligation. It takes more than money to buy off Debt – you must pay off the points and work out a logical in-game explanation with the GM. Category:Advantages Category:Disadvantages